When the World Comes Down
by Amy Ricky John Luv
Summary: Amy needs some change, starting with breaking up with Ben. When she finds Ben cheating, she calls Ricky for friendly support. Will their budding friendship turn into something more? How will Adrian feel? What happens when an old enemy gets in the way?


_Hey it's Payson! The author of the Double Proposal of the American Teenager back with a new story! This one is called "When The World Comes Down", title based on the All American Rejects album. Most of the chapter names will be from the songs on the album, but most of the time it'll just be something I picked from the lyrics. Hope you enjoy!_

_STORY: WHEN THE WORLD COMES DOWN_

_CHAPTER 1: BREAKIN'S WHAT THE HEART IS FOR_

_AMY'S POV_

_**I sat on my bed, thinking of what Ashley told me, about realizing my dreams in a different way. I don't know if I can realize my dreams with all this complication. My biggest dream was always just to have a husband and kids, you know, every girl's dream to raise a family. Well, I guess you get what you wish for. I wish it just didn't happen when I was so young. Another dream, to play for the All-State band, winning awards and maybe even going National. I can't realize my dreams with everything in the way, I mean, I can't move John out of the way, he's my son, but Ben was there too, and I know he means well, and I love him, but it's time for me to find my own dream and love later. Love can wait. I can't. If he really does love me and we're meant to be, we'll be together. In some way, we can make it happen. **_

_**My epiphany affected my thoughts the entire night. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do anything but think. Will my life be better without a boyfriend in the way? Or will my life crumble to pieces? No, I couldn't even think, all I can do is wonder. But I don't want to wonder. I want to know.**_

_**Ashley, my mom, and my dad, and Robbie were fast asleep by this time, so I quietly crept out of the house and took my Mom's SUV to Ben's house, unannounced, I hope he didn't care. **_

_**I pulled out the key he gave me for my sixteenth birthday. His exact words were 'I will always love you. Even if you don't move in, you're always welcome in my house and in my heart.' **_

_**Now I have to break his heart. I forgot if letting someone into your heart was the best idea ever. I mean, by letting someone in, your completely vulnerable. It was like letting a person from the other side of the war into your base camp, it left you entirely wide open for attack. **_

_**I walked upstairs quietly afraid to wake up Ben's dad. When I was right next to Ben's door I was about to walk in when I heard moaning. **_

"_**Oh! Maria…" **_

_**Those were the only words I could make out from the door. Once I heard them, I ran out screaming at the top of my lungs. I heard Ben's door slam open but I kept running. I ran all the way to the park across the street from the hospital where John was born. I didn't bother taking the car. I was too upset. I know I was going to break up with him, but I wasn't breaking up with him because he was too clingy or because I didn't love him anymore. I was breaking up with him because he was the obstacle that stood in the way. I still loved him, but it was for me. I wiped the tears away. I started dialing my home number, but ended up dialing Ricky's instead. **_

"_**Hello?" He said. I could tell he was just waking up because he yawned and sounded like he had a sore throat.**_

"_**R-Rickyy?" I sad tears still flowing down my face like a crashing waterfall.**_

"_**Amy? What's wrong? Is it John?" **_

"_**No. J-John's ok. It's just me that's not ok. Do you remember the hospital where John was born? Well, I'm at the park across the street. Could you come pick me up?" **_

"_**Why are you all the way across town without your car?" His tone got more worried. I checked my clock. It was already 1:30 AM. **_

"_**I'll tell you when you get here." **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**RICKY'S POV**_

_What could be wrong with Amy? Is she sick or something? Why would she be outside of the hospital then? I can't just leave Adrian here. I told her I would stay the night. I'll leave her a note. If this is an emergency, I can't leave it unnoticed. Besides, what was I supposed to tell Amy? Hey Amy, I can't come right now, because due to Adrian's insecurities I have to stay here at my apartment. Why don't you call Ben? _

Then it hit me. It's Ben. I'm going to kill him. A new mother and he just goes and breaks her heart. That must be it. If it's Ben, I have no choice, but to go and pick her up and take her home. I wrote Adrian a note and left it on my pillow.

_Adrian, don't get mad, but I HAVE to go. Something serious came up that I might have to kill someone for. Please don't get mad. I love you so much. -Ricky_

I put some clothes on and quietly opened the door to get into my car.

________________________________________________________________________

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I woke up at about 5:00 AM. I put my hand on Ricky's pillow and I felt a piece of paper. I held it up and turned on the light.

_Adrian, don't get mad, but I HAVE to go. Something serious came up that I might have to kill someone for. Please don't get mad. I love you so much. -Ricky_

Well that just ruined the night for me. Might as well just go home. I grabbed my clothes, put them on and fixed Ricky's bed for him. I looked around. That might as well have been the best night of my life, but Ricky had to go because of an emergency. Hey, at least he told me he loves me.

I walked down to Boykewich's butchers and ran out of the smell of raw meat. I got into my red convertible and drove to my house.

There was nothing to do but think of how much I loved him, how much I loved the part of the night that was so magical. I couldn't help but mourn over Antonio. That part I couldn't control. I didn't even know if he was dead. I didn't want to know. There was no point. I already have a guy. I don't want to choose the guy. Yet there was some part of me that couldn't help but mourn. Even if he wasn't dead, I would mourn because he was somewhere else, I don't know if it was heaven or hell or the new state that he moved to. I mourned because he's probably got a girlfriend if he's not dead. He was a great guy. Smart, talented, funny, attractive. No, Ricky can only be the guy of my life, no one else. I have officially moved on. Yet another part of my mind, isn't so sure.

I got to my house and quietly unlocked the door. I noticed that the lights were still on, but Ruben was asleep. I closed the kitchen drawers, and turned off the stove that my father was careless enough to leave on. The first night in the house he could've burned the house down. More to nag him about in the morning. Something to fire back at him when he asked me where I was all night. While I was cleaning up the kitchen I was about to close the blinds to the window, but something caught my eye.

________________________________________________________________________

**RICKY'S POV**

Me and Amy were at her house already. She had begged me to stay because she didn't want to be left alone.

"I'm sorry, Ricky, I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. You're probably the best friend I have right now. I'm sorry I'm so mean to you."

"You're hurting right now, Amy, you don't have to be sorry. The only one who's sorry is gonna be Ben when he's in the emergency room after I turn him inside out."

"That sounds good to me. Funny and reassuring too. Reassuring yet funny, but I need to work things out with Ben. You may not believe me, but I was going to break it off with Ben. That's why I came to his house."

"Oh I believe you. I just wanna know why you wanted to break up and why it hurt so much when he broke your heart."

I remembered when I picked Amy up from the park. It was a thirty minute drive, but well worth it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I drove around until I could find Amy. I finally found her lying down on the park bench in the fetal position, her jacket draped over her like a blanket. _

_I parked in the nearest space. I got out of the car and sprinted toward Amy. _

"_Amy, what's wrong? Tell me?" She sat up and hugged me._

"_Thanks for coming. Well, B-Ben…" I interrupted her._

"_I am going to kill that spoiled little, ungrateful-" This time, she interrupted me._

"_Could ya let me talk?" She laughed. "Ben cheated on me while he was in Italy."_

"_You're still hurt about that?" _

"_No, it wasn't just then. I went over to his house and I was standing outside his door when I heard him moaning and saying 'Maria!'" _

"_Oh. Amy, it's ok. Everything's ok. You have me." She cried onto my shoulder. _

"_Come on, I'll take you home." She wouldn't budge. She continued sobbing._

"_Amy, understand that you're too good for-" She continued crying hysterically. I knew what my only option was. I put my arms around her shoulder, picked her up and carried her with one arm cradled around her neck while the other arm was supporting her legs. She laughed. I put her in the car and we drove home._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I was going to break up with him because of something Ashley told me."

"Ashley told you to break it off with Ben? Jeez I thought she like the guy."

"No, she told me that just because John is in my life, doesn't mean my life is over. I just need to realize my dreams in a different way and I can't do that with Ben in the way. I was hurt when he cheated on me because I still loved him and I thought that if we were really meant to be, he would wait for me. Now I know that even when we're together he's not able to even wait for sex."

"I get it know."

She put her head on my shoulder and I held her in my arms.

"Everything will be ok. If he's not the right guy, there'll be someone out there, waiting for you, just like you're waiting for him. See, some of us are capable of waiting."

"And what would you know about waiting?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh I forgot. You didn't really have much of a choice. You're father, you know…"

I got a text at that moment.

_Hey, Ricky. I love you. It's Adrian. Could you do me a favor? Please turn around._

I turned around and there she was, her phone in hand, staring at us sitting on the couch together. I quickly let go of Amy and the force from my hands must've pushed her off the couch.

"Ouch!" She yelled pretty loud.

Next thing I know, Ashley and George are sprinting down the stairs, wondering what's going on with me and Amy.

"What's going on?" George yelled at me.

"You! You said you were never going to go near her like that again! Amy, did he hurt you?"

"This is not what I meant by telling you to make changes." Ashley said.

The door slammed open and Adrian was in the room.

"George! What's going on with your daughter and my so-called boyfriend?"

"Adrian, that's exactly what I was trying to figure out."

"BEN CHEATED ON ME!" Amy shouted. Silence came into the room. George stared skeptically.

She continued. "With some Italian hooker named Maria. He cheated in Italy and he's cheating right now at this very moment."

"What?!?! I'm going to kill him." George stared with anger now.

"Right behind you." I joined in.

"Ashley, you in?"

"Worth a shot." Ashley smirked.

"No! I was going to break up with him anyway!"

"For Ricky?" Adrian stepped in closer to Amy.

"No. I didn't want him to stand in the way of my dreams. He's the only obstacle I can push away. I want to know what it feels like to be accomplished. I don't want to wonder. I want to know. That's why I was going to break up with him. I called Ricky, Ricky didn't call me. I ran away when I found out and I called Ricky to come pick me up."

"Ok."

"Wait? Do we still get to kill him?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Ash, go to bed. You too Amy. I'm going back to your mother and Robbie. Adrian, you can take Ricky back to your place."

Me and Adrian walked back to Adrian's house.

"Ricky." She started. "I want to break up.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. Heck of a first chapter, huh? I think it was the longest chapter I've ever written. My hands are really sore. It took me an hour straight to write this. Hope you enjoy the chapters to come. **

**-Payson**


End file.
